ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Marrow
10,000,000.00 |powers= Chi Great Ape |weapons= Sword |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= Norio Wakamoto |english voice= Dameon Clarke }} Marrow(骨子,Kosshi) or "Mad Monkey(変猿 ,Hensaru)" is a wanted criminal from Planet Plant charged for treason against its people, and a Captain of the Pirate crew called "Funky Monkeys". After escaping Planet Plant, his Saiyan Pod collided with a meteor shower which lead with no choice than to make an emergency crash land on the planet Grand World. There, Marrow decided to take over this planet and become the Pirate King and submit all humans to his bidding. He is currently wanted by the Marine's most wanted list with a bounty of 10,000,000.00 for acts of theft, murder and declaring war against the World Government and to those "who get in his way." Appearance Marrow is an exceptionally tall man, even by Saiyan standards, with an incredibly well built form, somewhat of an intimidation factor for his crew members. His hair consists of two colors; from his jaw on up to the back of his head is silverish white hair that ends in two small mutton chops right above his mouth, and on the top of his head is black hair with a slight red outline to it. His attire consists of a dark navy blue coat with an average sized collar and it has yellow outlines, that ends just short of his ribcage. Along with this is a pair of yellow pants strapped with black belts, and finally, a pair of black and navy blue boots. Finally, as with all Saiyans, Marrow has a short, blackish red monkey tail. Personality History Fighting Style and Skills Marrow is known as one of the most powerful Pirates in the Grand Line who isn't a Devil Fruit user thanks to his natural abilities. Back on Planet Plant, Marrow was classified as an Elite Warrior who specialized in Hand to hand Combat his ability to be lite on his feet during combat, but his is more noted on his devastating strength. Power and Abilities [http://ultimate-crossover.wikia.com/wiki/Energy Great Ki]: With Marrow being an Elite High Class Saiyan Warrior, he boasts high level of Ki. When Marrow releases his energy, his Ki has a tendency to shake the area around him slightly, while also releasing small shock waves with influx of wind that can push back lower level fighters. The color of his aura is bright yellow with lightning around him due to his aura distorting of his surrounding environment. He is able to use his Ki as a shield and expand it out as an explosion for a destruction that affected the surrounding area. He can also use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. *'Flight': Using his ki, Marrow can levitate and fly. He is well noted for his speed when he flies. His top speed is of 125 mph. *'[http://dragonplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]: Using his energy, Marrow can generate a yellow ball of ki which can then be fired as an explosive blast. *Full Power Energy Blast Volley: A more powerful, rapid fire version, of the ki blast. With this technique, Marrow fires dozens of energy waves from the palm of his hand which then follow his target until they make contact with something solid, after which, they explode. It is usually used as a distraction or a last ditch effort. '''Devastating Strength: Marrow boasts that he is the physically strongest among all the Humans and Devil Fruit Users in the Grand World, thought it cannot be denied that he possesses grand amounts of physical prowess. Marrow possesses superhuman strength of a level that his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. With medium force, he is able to break through some type of walls and large boulders. With full force he is able to make grave damage to a mountain, leaving a large crater on it. He is shown to have an immense tolerance for pain. Zenkai: Zenkai is an ability that is genetically exclusive to Saiyans. The ability is a genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries. Transformations As a member of the Saiyan race, Marrow possesses a large number of transformations that enhance his abilities to varying degrees and drastically alter his physical appearance. These forms are listed in the order they were attained Great Ape The form inherent and most easily accessible to all Saiyans,Marrow can transform into a huge ape like monster, and this is the form that Saiyans typically use when conducting a difficult raid. Like high level Saiyans, he is capable of accessing this form through an energy sphere resembling similar effects of the moon. Like all Saiyans who assume this form, his power is greatly increased by ten times that of his original power, making this form of Marrow's extremely powerful. Marrow received the same training that most Saiyans do, and thus has control of his Great Ape form, even being able to speak through it. He also gains access to higher level techniques invented specifically for this form. *'Mouth Energy Wave': Basic attack used bt the Great Apes by blasting a large amount of energy from their mouth. It is a very swift technique and quite powerful with exploding and piercing properties depending on the way it is used. Marrow's mouth energy wave can easily cut another ship in half. *'Howl' (雄叫び) is a technique used by Great Apes. Marrow in his Great Ape form howls loudly, which magnifies his power, putting them straight into Max Power mode and increasing his physical attributes. However, once the power wears out, Marrow will have a hard time gaining back their ki, making them take a much longer amount of time to be able to use ki-based attacks. Releasing this howl usually creates shock waves in the air and surrounding area, powerful enough to throw off his opponents. Influences Marrow's appearance was inspired by Gotenks, the Fusion of Kid Trunks and Goten, who both doesn't exist on this wiki, from the DragonBall Z series. Both the facial hair on Marrow and some of his personality traits were heavily influenced by the villain in the current Bleach Arc, Yhwach (ユーハバッハ, Yūhabahha) also known as Jūhabach. Trivia *Marrow's name is taken literally from the Marrow, a form of Zucchini, also in the United Kingdom, Marrow is vegetable is a term used to refer to a number of summer squash ''varieties. *Marrow's theme song is "''Thermopylae" by Audiomachine *Like all Saiyans, Marrow eats more than your average human. He has commented that eating restores all of his energy after a fight. His limit on how many dishes of food he can eat is limited to 595 before he officially declares that he is full for the next acouple of hours. Category:Pirates Category:One Piece Category:Dragon Ball Category:Villain Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Male